Narcisse
by Nagisa Moon
Summary: ¤One-shot ¤ HPDM¤ « Regarde, murmura-t-il. Nous semblons si proches dans ce reflet, et pourtant nous ne nous touchons pas dans la réalité. Nous avons l’air enlacés alors qu’en vérité, un univers nous sépare. Sommes-nous vraiment si différen


**Titre : Narcisse ou la Théorie du Reflet.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon.**

**Base : Harry Potter et la mythologie classique. **Spoilers :** Tous les Harry Potter sauf le cinq (de toute façon, je doute de l'utiliser un jour. Ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront.) ainsi que le mythe de Narcisse.**

**Disclaimer : De toute évidence, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas puisque j'écris toujours des fanfictions et que je ne suis pas millionnaire. **

**Résumé : « Regarde, murmura-t-il. Nous semblons si proches dans ce reflet, et pourtant nous ne nous touchons pas dans la réalité. Nous avons l'air enlacés alors qu'en vérité, un univers nous sépare. Sommes-nous vraiment si différents, Harry ? »**

**Genre : Romance, angst, slash, lemony lime, élimination de Cho… le cocktail habituel.**

**Couple(s) : HP/DM. Long live the slash, amen.**

**Rating : R. Ah, les jolis citrons de tata Nagisa...**

**Feedback : MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com, je ne demande que ça !**

**Notes : Ce one-shot a été rédigé pour participer au concours du forum d'Oniryu (cf mon profil pour le lien.) Au départ, c'était « Cristal » qui devait concourir, mais comme je ne pouvais pas la finir à temps, j'ai décidé de me consacrer à cette fanfic. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs mon premier projet, basé sur le mythe de Narcisse, avant que je n'aille piocher dans la mythologie celtique ^-^ Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce mythe et veulent connaître les rapports avec ce one-shot, allez voir à la fin ^-^**

La chanson de Jewel, « Serve the ego », est absolument fantastique. La musique et les paroles sont tout simplement envoûtantes… si vous ne l'avez jamais entendue, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour réussir à l'écouter au moins une fois ! Pour les deux premières parties, je me suis néanmoins droguée à Kyo, avec l'album « Le Chemin » ^-^ 

Voilà, je vous laisse lire la fanfic maintenant ^-^ Excusez-moi pour tous mes petits bavardages, mais ça m'amuse beaucoup XD Gros bisous à tous, et plus spécialement à Prune, le maître Yoda du sadisme pottérien.

* * *

**NARCISSE ou LA THEORIE DU REFLET**** par Nagisa Moon**

_Mirror, mirror, Do you like What you see ? I'll dance for you If you dance for me Who says it is Not my destiny To let you control me ?_

Miroir, miroir, Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ? Je danserai pour toi Si tu danses pour moi Qui a dit que Ce n'était pas ma destinée De te laisser me contrôler ?

_Get on your hand and knees And praise the new deity Serve the ego Serve the ego_

Paumes et genoux à terre Priez la nouvelle déité Servez l'ego Servez l'ego 

_Two ships sailing _On a neon sea Eat the flesh Spit out the seeds Feathered hairs And lame heels What turns me on Is so surreal__

Deux vaisseaux Sur une mer de néons Mords la chair Et crache la semence Cheveux éthérés Et pieds blessés Ce qui m'éveille Est si surréel

_[Jewel, "Serve the ego"]_

**Première nuit : Vision.**

« Harry ! sanglota-t-elle. S'il te plait, donne-moi une chance ! 

- Je ne peux pas, Cho. Je suis désolé. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs remuèrent comme autant de vagues sombres autour de son visage mouillé de larmes, puis retombèrent sur ses épaules. Ses grands yeux en amande suppliaient silencieusement le jeune homme, à la place de ses lèvres tremblantes qui ne trouvaient plus les mots. Harry soutint un moment son regard, puis finit par baisser la tête et se retourna lentement, incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps. Il voulut s'en aller, mais la voix frêle et brisée de Cho s'éleva soudain : 

« Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

Il s'immobilisa. Pendant une minute, il ne bougea plus, semblable à une statue fantastique oubliée dans l'une des nombreuses galeries de Poudlard. Seule la lueur de la lune soulignait les contours de sa silhouette et se déposait en doux reflets dans ses cheveux d'ébène, pareille au halo opalin qui enveloppe les divinités. Il remua lentement la tête, un mouvement à peine perceptible dans les ombres nocturnes, puis s'en alla.

« Harry ! » s'écria Cho. 

Mais seul lui répondit l'écho de son appel. 

***

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que la voix de Cho cessât de résonner entre les murs froids. Il lui sembla entendre une dernière plainte qui possédait les formes de son nom, mais le murmure disparut, s'effaçant doucement dans la nuit.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir paru aussi insensible. Mais il était épuisé et la dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité, en effectuant un dernier tour de surveillance dans les couloirs, avait été de croiser quelqu'un. Usant de son statut de préfet, il avait ôté des points à de jeunes Poufsouffles qui avaient dépassé le couvre-feu, sans leur demander autre chose que leurs noms. Il voulait tout simplement remonter dans son dortoir, le plus vite possible.

Mais il était tombé sur Cho.

Elle semblait presque l'attendre. Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et sa chemise de nuit, elle l'avait calmement observé tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle l'avait salué et parlé un peu de nervosité, de nuits blanches et d'examens à venir, puis s'était levée et avait doucement caressé les pans de sa robe. Elle lui avait demandé, d'une voix tendre et délicieusement timide, s'il aimait se promener la nuit sans recevoir de détention de la part de Rusard maintenant qu'il était préfet. Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu, et elle avait continué, avait voulu des nouvelles d'Hermione et de Ginny, puis de sa vie sentimentale.

Et, déjà las de l'écouter, à la recherche d'une excuse quelconque pour s'en aller, il n'avait senti que trop tard la main sur son épaule et le visage tout près du sien. Il s'était aussitôt éloigné, juste avant que leurs bouches ne s'effleurent, et la jeune fille l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux en amande, noirs et blessés. Elle avait posé des questions, souhaité des réponses, mais il n'avait pu que la repousser à l'aide de négations et d'excuses qu'elle n'avait pas pu accepter. 

Alors, il était parti.

A présent, il n'avait plus envie de retourner à la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione et quelques autres seraient en train d'étudier dans la salle commune, et, dans les dortoirs, les garçons s'amuseraient probablement avec un jeu de cartes explosives ou tout autre divertissement magiquement modifié, tout en parlant des filles et du Quidditch. Pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du mur, sur les pierres si froides qu'elles paraissaient mouillées, sans vraiment s'en préoccuper. Il marcha un petit moment le long des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, avec leurs tableaux somnolents et leurs portes closes, jusqu'à ce que sa main passe sur un creux. 

Une porte entrouverte.

Il s'immobilisa en face de cette échappatoire. Il contempla l'entrebâillement en silence, puis, ne percevant pas le moindre bruit, poussa doucement la porte et s'avança sur le seuil. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, dans la pièce vide et sombre, était une longue forme ovale, recouverte d'un vieux tissu blanc, comme si un fantôme se tenait là, juste au milieu des ténèbres. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir, il se décida à entrer.

Malgré l'obscurité, il ne pensa pas à se servir de sa baguette pour obtenir un peu de lumière. Seul un rayon de lune pâle tombait sur l'étrange objet dissimulé sous le drap, lui conférant une lueur blême à l'aspect fantastique. Harry céda finalement à sa curiosité et s'approcha lentement de cette silhouette spectrale, sans aucun autre bruit que celui de ses pas feutrés et de sa respiration. Il saisit doucement un pan du tissu, puis, retenant son souffle, le fit glisser jusqu'au sol.

L'objet se révéla dans un éclat éblouissant. Un immense miroir flamboyant de perfection, au cadre de l'or le plus pur, reposant sur deux pieds lourds et ciselés, duquel la lumière jaillissait en vagues dorées qui inondaient la pièce toute entière. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et resta un moment immobile, nimbé de cette somptueuse lueur comme s'il avait jeté sur ses épaules un manteau scintillant et vaporeux.

Puis, stupéfait, il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel miroir. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, lui qui avait passé plusieurs de ses nuits à le contempler jusqu'à l'aube. Il se souvint de ce bonheur déchirant qui l'avait assailli, de la douloureuse volupté qu'il avait ressentie lorsque, assis sur la pierre froide, il avait plongé son regard au beau milieu de ses plus profonds désirs.

Il venait de retrouver le miroir du Rised.

***

Fasciné, il n'entendit pas le faible murmure de la porte. Il s'approcha tout près du miroir, effleura sa sublime bordure d'or sculpté, puis se plaça face à l'étendue de verre étincelante. Son souffle se suspendit tandis que le reflet se troublait, et dans son esprit voltigeaient déjà milles images, peuplées de sourires, de tendres yeux verts et de chevelures sombres et indomptables. Des images de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais pourtant aimé, des images de sa famille…

Néanmoins, rien de tout cela n'apparut. Le reflet n'exhalait que ténèbres, des volutes de brume qui flottaient et se caressaient comme dans une danse étrange et mystique, une nuit sans fin semblable à ces soirs d'hiver qui enlaçaient les landes enneigées de toute leur obscurité. Soudain, une silhouette apparut, halo pâle parmi les ombres noires elle se rapprocha peu à peu, enveloppée de cette brume fantastique comme d'un manteau de taffetas noir, délicat et aérien ondoyant autour d'elle.

Peu à peu, Harry put discerner les traits de cette apparition gracieuse, aux membres fins et harmonieux. Il contempla la peau douce, d'une blancheur si pure qu'elle semblait de marbre souple, rehaussée par les cheveux lisses et opalins qui auréolaient son visage, les yeux de mercure éthéré, la bouche à la tendre couleur pastel, à la fois grave et voluptueuse. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme semblable à une divinité ancestrale, à la beauté telle qu'Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de s'y comparer… 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était cette personne qu'il contemplait avec tant de dévotion.

« Malefoy… souffla-t-il.

- Je suis de ce côté-ci, Potter », répondit une voix dans son dos. Oh, il ne la reconnaissait que trop bien, cette voix imperturbable, aussi assurée que l'hiver qui dépose sa blanche froideur sur les couleurs flamboyante de l'automne. Il se retourna lentement, et, s'obligeant à demeurer parfaitement calme, fit face à l'ennemi que les dieux lui avaient abandonné plusieurs années auparavant.

« Malefoy, répéta-t-il, plus durement cette fois.

- Je crains que tu n'aies déjà mentionné mon nom, répondit-il. Je suis néanmoins ravi que tu t'en souviennes si bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua Harry.

- Je te rappelle que je suis également préfet, au cas où ton extraordinaire mémoire aurait laissé échappé ce petit détail. Je venais voir qui pouvait bien se cacher dans une salle désaffectée à une heure pareille. 

- Maintenant que tu as satisfait ta curiosité, que penserais-tu de partir ?

- Pas tout de suite. Tu semblais tellement absorbé par ce miroir, il y a quelques instants possède-t-il quelque chose de singulier, ou bien es-tu simplement victime de ton ego démesuré ?

- Certainement pas plus démesuré que le tien, Malefoy. Occupe-toi donc de tes propres affaires.

- Si tu te poussais un peu, je pourrais regarder ce miroir et m'en aller aussitôt après.

- Pas question.

- Pourquoi cela ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder une fois de plus le miroir, espérant vaguement un changement du reflet. Hélas, il posa à nouveau le regard sur une image de Draco, toute proche de la surface qui les séparait encore : ses mains blanches et fines effleuraient la paroi de verre, comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper pour atteindre Harry mais il n'était qu'un reflet, immatériel et prisonnier du miroir.

« Fais ce que tu veux » murmura Harry, puis il recula lentement, les yeux rivés sur le miroir, avant de s'en détacher et de se précipiter au dehors, le souffle coupé. Draco le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis se retourna vers le miroir. 

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers le somptueux objet, dont il apprécia la bordure sculptée et la surface dépourvue d'imperfection. Il caressa le cadre d'or massif, puis le verre doux et lisse, avant de lever les yeux et de découvrir une inscription au sommet de cette œuvre d'art. « _Je ne montre pas ton visage_, déchiffra-t-il, _mais de ton cœur le désir. »_

Il fit glisser son regard jusqu'au reflet et se figea.

Là, dans le miroir, se trouvait un jeune homme douloureusement familier, un jeune homme à l'expression sereine et aux yeux d'un vert éblouissant.

**Seconde nuit : Contemplation.**

« Où que j'aille, je te retrouve, prononça une voix dans son dos. Cela devient une habitude. »

Harry ne se retourna même pas. Il demeura immobile, debout au bord du lac gelé, enveloppé dans une épaisse cape hivernale. La lueur de la lune rendait la neige éblouissante, presque irréelle dans les profondeurs de la nuit la légère brume au-dessus de l'eau calme scintillait légèrement, comme si elle capturait en elle l'image des étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Une nuit d'hiver absolument magnifique, d'une splendeur qui n'existait habituellement que dans les contes.

Enfin, les pas qui bruissaient dans la neige pure s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés, remplacés par le rythme doux d'une respiration régulière. De petits nuages vaporeux s'échappaient à chaque expiration et disparaissaient aussitôt, s'évanouissant dans l'air froid et nocturne. Il perçut le léger bruit d'une étoffe que l'on resserre autour de soi, puis un soupir paisible, et enfin la voix reprit, aussi posée et délicate qu'au début.

« C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Son regard se perdait sur l'onde endormie, où se dessinaient deux silhouettes lovées l'une contre l'autre. Des cheveux d'une blondeur ivoirine mêlés à des mèches noires comme l'ébène, une peau pâle sublimée par une chair plus mate, les étoffes de leurs vêtements si serrées qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer séparément, et enfin des yeux qui se fixaient sans réellement se voir.

« Regarde, murmura la voix. Nous semblons si proches dans ce reflet, et pourtant nous ne nous touchons pas dans la réalité. Nous avons l'air enlacés alors qu'en vérité, un univers nous sépare. » Harry ne répondit rien, et la voix continua : « Sommes-nous vraiment si différents, Harry ? »

Il frissonna. Là, derrière la brume vaporeuse et argentée, se trouvait une autre réalité, une dimension totalement intouchable qui se troublerait au moindre geste. S'agissait-il du reflet d'une utopie ou bien de l'image de ce qu'ils pourraient accomplir ?

« Un univers nous sépare, Draco, répéta-t-il doucement. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Les affirmations n'existent que pour être niées. J'aimerais que tu me contredises.

- Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, voilà tout.

- Peut-être est-ce toi, l'illusion. Tu es tellement inaccessible, répondit Draco. 

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de m'approcher, fit Harry.

- Oh, si souvent, souffla-t-il. Mais tu me repousses sans cesse. Dès le premier jour, tu as refusé mon amitié.

- Tu avais insulté l'un de mes amis » lui rappela Harry.

Draco se tut. Il détourna légèrement la tête, et, sur l'onde scintillante, il semblait s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il contempla cette image apaisante en silence, appréciant cette tendresse qui n'existait que dans un autre monde, immatériel, intangible.

« En quoi serions-nous semblables ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Beaucoup de choses. Nos familles, nos devoirs, nos désirs.

- Je ne vois aucun rapport, répondit-il durement.

- Bien sûr que si. Ni toi, ni moi n'avons de famille. Penses-tu vraiment que je possède des parents au sens spirituel du terme ? Je ne suis rien de plus que leur héritier et le produit de leurs chromosomes. La seule différence entre nous, c'est que tes parents t'ont aimé avant de disparaître. » Harry demeura silencieux et Draco reprit : « Quant à nos devoirs, nous y avons été pliés dès la naissance. L'avenir de notre monde repose entre nos mains depuis le berceau : toi, l'emblème de la lumière, et moi, ta ténébreuse antithèse. Tu as Dumbledore de ton côté et moi, Voldemort, comme deux pôles opposés reliés par un axe autour duquel tourne l'univers tout entier. L'un est positif, l'autre négatif, mais là est l'unique disparité.

- Et nos désirs ? » ajouta Harry.

Draco leva le visage vers lui. Harry n'osait pas le regarder et se contentait de fixer le lac, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux sombres et graves, ses cheveux de jais effleurés par le vent froid qui rougissait ses joues. Il résista à l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans ces vagues d'ébène et attendit silencieusement qu'il se tourne vers lui mais Harry ne bougeait pas, par indifférence ou par appréhension. Alors Draco déclara, d'une voix lente, délibérément sûre et mesurée :

« Je sais ce que tu as vu dans le miroir. »

Harry tressailli légèrement, ses yeux verts s'étrécirent, mais il ne répondit pas. Ses mains figées par le froid se serraient contre l'étoffe de sa cape, légèrement tremblantes. Draco les contempla un moment et s'imagina en train de les prendre, les caressant de ses doigts tièdes et gantés. Il s'imagina aussi en train de se blottir contre la laine noire et chaude de sa cape, et il s'imagina encore en train de réchauffer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il imaginait beaucoup d'autres choses, mais c'est tout ce qu'il faisait : imaginer.

« Nous y avons vu la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit légèrement, puis répliqua : « Tu veux dire que tu t'y es vu toi-même ? Et tu critiquais mon ego…

- Non, je t'y ai vu, toi. »

Harry s'interrompit et, lentement, tourna son visage vers lui. Ses yeux d'émeraude scrutèrent les siens à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge, les sourcils froncés, sa bouche rougie par le froid prenant un pli grave. Il parcourut les traits fins de son visage, s'efforçant de déceler le détail qui contredirait ses paroles, mais il ne dut rien découvrir de tel car il exprima tout à coup une incrédulité qui aurait pu être amusante, s'il l'avait seulement manifestée à un autre moment.

« J'ai vu ton reflet, et tu as vu le mien, insista Draco. A quoi bon continuer ce jeu ? » Il sembla attendre une réponse, mais les lèvres d'Harry demeuraient closes. « Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'atteindre ? »

Il posa les mains sur les bras d'Harry et le força à lui faire face. Il enleva ensuite un de ses gants et passa ses doigts graciles sur sa joue mate le froid mordait sa peau pâle et faisait rougir celle d'Harry de la plus tendre, la plus exquise des manières. Il tenta de capturer ses yeux d'émeraudes, mais ceux-ci ne fixaient que sa bouche, troublés et résignés à la fois. 

« Pourquoi demeures-tu intouchable ? murmura Draco. » Il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres et y appuya les siennes en un baiser douloureux et froid. « Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu, comme l'eau glacée qui coule entre mes doigts ? » Il pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, s'efforçant de retenir entre eux la plus petite parcelle de chaleur. « Pourquoi, Harry, pourquoi ? » Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais il l'interrompit avec un nouveau baiser, tremblant, désespéré, qui s'échappa trop vite.

Draco s'écarta doucement, puis, caressant son visage du regard, prononça doucement les dernières paroles de cette nuit :

« Tu sais où je suis. »

Et il s'éloigna lentement, ne laissant de lui que l'empreinte de ses pas dans la neige blanche.

**Troisième nuit : Disparition.**

« Touche-moi. »

Draco se figea.

Il faisait nuit noire au-dehors, et il avait depuis bien longtemps fermé les lourdes tentures de moire qui protégeaient ses fenêtres. Il avait éteint les bougies à la lueur desquelles il avait travaillé durant plusieurs heures, mais les chandeliers d'argent aux murs continuait de répandre leur chaude lumière dans la chambre, créant une tendre harmonie de reflets flamboyants et d'ombres soyeuses. Il s'apprêtait à aller s'étendre lorsque l'on avait cogné à sa porte.

Et à présent, Harry se tenait sur le seuil, plus beau que jamais. Les flammes intensifiaient le vert de ses yeux, jouaient sur l'ébène de ses cheveux et doraient sa peau, le rendant semblable à une divinité antique. Mais ce qui confondait Draco, c'était la détermination de son regard et les deux mots qu'il prononça, voluptueux et implorants à la fois.

« Touche-moi. »

Il demeura immobile pendant un moment, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il leva une main jusqu'au visage d'Harry et l'effleura doucement, mémorisant la forme de ses lèvres closes qu'il dessinait du bout des doigts. Son regard allait de ses yeux à sa bouche, parcourait tout son corps puis revenait à son visage, ne sachant où poser, voulant tout découvrir, tout retenir et incapable d'y parvenir. Alors il l'attira à lui et murmura, tremblant :

« Oui. » Il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leur bouches se frôlent, puis souffla ce mot contre ses lèvres, encore et encore. Ses mains se perdirent dans les vagues soyeuses de ses cheveux et il l'embrassa, non comme la nuit dernière, où cela n'avait été guère plus qu'une caresse, mais comme il rêvait de le faire depuis plusieurs nuits, véritablement, passionnément. Il força ses lèvres et envahit sa bouche, faisant siens ses contours et sa chaleur.

Il retint un gémissement lorsque Harry lui répondit, s'engageant dans une joute qu'ils gagnaient tout deux, usant l'un contre l'autre de caresses, de morsures et d'étreintes, cherchant à recevoir une plainte lascive en récompense. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement le seuil et claquèrent la porte, puis se dirigèrent en trébuchant et en renversant plusieurs objets vers le lit à baldaquin qui les attendait, sa profonde couleur émeraude miroitant comme les eaux sombres d'une rivière mystique.

Ils se défirent rapidement de leurs vêtements, arrachant les boutons, tirant les cordons de cuir et jetant à terre les étoffes. Leurs mains impatientes glissaient sur leur peau à chaque fois qu'elles écartaient le tissu, tendres et violentes à la fois, tandis que leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre se faisaient pardonner les gestes maladroits. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent nus, essoufflés, amoureux.

Ils s'étendirent ensemble sur le lit. Draco se laissa allonger sur les draps sombres, accueillant Harry entre ses bras, et poussa un long soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps s'appuyer contre le sien. Il entoura ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le vert intense de ses yeux, tandis que le souffle d'Harry caressait doucement ses joues et sa bouche. Ils se fixèrent un moment, immobiles Harry observa ses lèvres rouges et entrouvertes, ses pupilles dilatées, ses cheveux désordonnés, puis il s'attarda sur son cou tendu et le relief de ses clavicules. Il se baissa lentement et commença à embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis descendit jusqu'à ses épaules tandis qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes, caressant la légère courbe de ses hanches d'une main tout en s'appuyant sur l'autre.

Et alors, il pénétra en lui. Le corps de Draco se tendit, son dos s'arqua et sa tête se renversa sur l'oreiller tandis qu'Harry l'envahissait, déversant en lui de violentes vagues de désir et de douleur mêlés. Il tenta d'étouffer une plainte, mais il échoua et un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres il serra les épaules d'Harry et l'attira à lui, puis enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Ses mains laissaient bleus et griffures sur son dos alors que son corps s'abandonnait à celui d'Harry, vibrant d'un plaisir qui grandissait à chaque nouvelle poussée, à chaque nouvelle pression de ses hanches entre ses reins.

Leurs ébats devinrent plus tumultueux. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de deux corps qui ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, mais de douleur, de plaisir, de souffrance, de désir, de cris et de murmures, de caresses et de morsures qui s'assemblaient en un torrent furieux de sensations et de sentiments. Leurs corps en demandaient toujours plus, et ils ne pouvaient que céder, s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre, partageant des baisers au goût de sang qui assaillaient leurs derniers lambeaux de raison.

Et ce fut comme de se noyer l'un dans l'autre. Leurs corps qui glissaient et s'écrasaient comme autant de vagues incontrôlables, leurs mains qui s'agrippaient désespérément, les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs qui s'interrompirent, leurs souffles haletants qui se bloquèrent dans leurs gorges, et enfin… enfin, l'éclat immaculé qui les submergea avant qu'ils ne sombrent ensemble.

***

Ils ne s'éveillèrent qu'à l'aube. Ils avaient réussi, sans trop savoir comment, à se blottir tous les deux sous les draps qu'un sortilège avait rapidement nettoyé. Les reflets émeraude ondoyaient sur la soie tandis que le soleil se levait lentement, substituant sa douce lumière à celle des bougies depuis longtemps consumées.

Draco soupira de contentement lorsqu'il sentit Harry nicher son visage au creux de son épaule. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, la courbe de son dos épousant celle de son buste, tandis qu'Harry enlaçait sa taille, caressant doucement son ventre de la paume de sa main. L'une de ses jambes vint se glisser entre les siennes, tendre et caressante, et il laissa échapper un léger murmure satisfait.

Il sentit le regard d'Harry parcourir leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre, si serrés que seule la couleur de leur peau permettait de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Celle de Draco, parfaitement blanche, semblait presque irréelle, trop pure, entre les draps sombres et son corps mate. Il embrassa amoureusement ses épaules, attirant Draco toujours plus près de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait parvenir à obtenir assez de sa chaleur. L'adolescent blond gémit doucement, puis leva le visage vers lui tandis qu'ils entamaient une nouvelle union, plus douce, plus langoureuse.

Échappée d'un vase brisé, une fleur blanche reposait sur leurs vêtements. 

**- Fin -**

Comme promis, je vous donne ici les correspondances entre le mythe et la fanfic :

« Première nuit » : Narcisse (Harry), un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, repoussa les avances de la nymphe Écho (Cho), qui finit par dépérir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle que l'écho de son appel. Pour le punir, les Dieux le condamnèrent à tomber amoureux de son propre reflet (Draco dans le miroir du Riséd.)

« Seconde nuit » : Narcisse, apercevant son reflet dans l'eau d'une rivière (ici transformé en lac ^-^), en tombant irrémédiablement amoureux. Il passait son temps à le contempler et à tenter de l'atteindre, en vain (Draco parlant à Harry.) Dévoré par ses sentiments, il commença à dépérir.

« Troisième nuit » : Finalement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps sa passion, il se jeta dans la rivière, où il se noya (le lime ^-^) Les Dieux, pris de compassion, décidèrent de le faire renaître sous la forme d'une fleur blanche et parfumée qui depuis porte son nom (là, Draco et Harry qui se réveillent ensemble et entament pour de bon leur relation. C'est une sorte de renaissance, enfin, j'espère qu'on peut le voir comme ça ^-^°°)

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop malmené ce mythe et que vous êtes d'accord sur les correspondances qui existent avec ma fanfic ! Si une partie vous semble trop tordue, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (gentiment, de préférence é-è) J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Bisous,

Nagisa, totalement crevée.

Draco : Évidemment, quand on commence à écrire trois jours avant le concours et qu'on passe la veille de l'échéance à se torturer les neurones…

Nagisa : Méchant TT-TT

****


End file.
